Un nouveau jeu
by Dodge3
Summary: Nasir était venu, nu devant leur lit et c'était planté devant Agron avec une corde en lui disant ;  Un nouveau jeu, ça te dit ? Moi, attaché, les yeux bandés, et totalement à ta merci ?  Voilà comment commença leur nuit de folie !


La guerre était terminée depuis quelques mois maintenant. Agron et Nasir s'étaient retirés dans une maison isolée à la campagne. Ils gagnaient suffisamment pour pouvoir vivre correctement. Les blessures qu'avait reçues Agron étaient aujourd'hui cicatrisées et il pouvait se servir aisément de ses deux mains. Les deux amants coulaient de beaux jours. Ils ne cessaient de profiter de la vie qui avait tant de fois faillit leur être arraché. Ils profitaient ainsi l'un de l'autre. Comme ce soir, Nasir était venu, nu devant leur lit et c'était planté devant Agron avec une corde en lui disant

« Un nouveau jeu, ça te dit ? Moi, attaché, les yeux bandés, et totalement à ta merci ? »

Évidemment, Agron n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'accepter le jeu de son partenaire. C'est ainsi que le Syrien se retrouva les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête et les yeux bandés par un bandeau. Tous les deux étant déjà nu, le Germain pu commencé sans plus de cérémonie à torturer son bel amant.

Il commença par embrasser chaque parties du corps de l'homme en dessous de lui. Nasir se tortillait dans le lit à chaque baiser sur sa peau. Le fait qu'il ne puisse rien voir augmentait les sensations. Il ne pouvait qu'être totalement soumis. Chaque pression sur son corps lui faisait ressentir un grand frisson lui traversant tout le corps. Lorsqu'Agron se mit à attaquer ses tétons, il ne pue que hoqueter de surprise et de plaisir. Chaque coup de langue et chaque morsure étaient un vrai délice. Agron n'avait même pas encore effleuré le sexe du brun que celui-ci était déjà au garde-à-vous sous les caresses de son amant. Évidemment, l'ancien gladiateur l'avait bien remarqué et évitait scrupuleusement cette partie du corps du brun. N'en pouvant plus, Nasir commença à donner quelques coups de hanche pour faire comprendre à l'autre son désir qui lui brûlait les reins. Toutefois, Agron ne céda pas à ses caprices. Il attendait que le brun le supplie. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, Nasir s'exprima.

« Agron, s'il-te-plaît, ne me fait pas languir plus longtemps »

Suite à ces paroles, le Germain reprit ses baisers en se dirigeant vers le sexe de son amant. Il baisa ainsi sa tempe, ses lèvres, son coup, son épaule, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, son nombril, le creux de ses hanches, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Avant de remonter vers son pénis dont il commença par lécher le bout humidifié. À ce geste, Nasir ne pue que se cambrer et apprécier. Les sensations étaient multipliées par l'absence de vue et de mouvement. Au fil des vas et viens, ce n'était que pur plaisir pour Nasir qui ne pouvait plus réfléchir ou penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il finit par se déverser dans la bouche de son amant qui avala le tout en souriant.

« Je vois que le jeu te plaît »

« Toi aussi on dirait, qu'est-ce que je sens là ?! », dit Nasir tout en frottant sa jambe contre l'érection d'Agron.

Sans rien dire, le Germain enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité de son combattant. Ce dernier ne pue que gémir de surprise avant d'apprécier le bien fait de ces doigts qui se mouvaient en lui. Agron rajouta un troisième doigt et commença à embrasser le torse de son amant pour qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur. Nasir continuait de gémir, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, tous ses sens étaient en éveil et il était à sa limite.

« Agron, s'il te plaît, viens en moi, cesse de me faire languir »

Suite à ses mots qu'il attendait tant, il retira ses doigts de l'antre de son amant, faisant légèrement grogner celui-ci de frustration. Il l'embrassa avant de s'enfoncer sans un mot en lui, prenant Nasir par surprise. Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps que son brun s'habitue à la présence plus imposante que ses doigts. Le brun bougea le bassin pour que le gladiateur commence à se mouvoir. Il était en ébullition et ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde de plus. Agron étant dans le même état, il commença à bouger, d'abord lentement, mais se laissant emporter par le désir, il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus brutaux, faisant crier de plaisir l'homme sous lui. Au fil de ses vas et viens, Agron avait commencé à masturber son amant en rythme, ce qui était en train d'amener Nasir au bord de la jouissance.

Étant privé de la vue et de tout mouvement, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier, mais c'était quelque chose qui le faisait perdre pied. Il ressentait tous les mouvements d'Agron en bien plus fort qu'a l'ordinaire. Il était un très bon partenaire au lit, excellent même, mais là, Nasir pouvait affirmer sans aucune hésitation que c'était un Dieu. Chaque coup de rein accompagné d'un mouvement sur sa verge était un nouveau pas vers un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu. C'était si fort qu'il ne pouvait que tirer sur ses cordes qui le maintenait pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas parti dans un autre monde tant c'était bon.

Agron n'en menait pas plus large que son amant, le voir ainsi soumis, sans aucune liberté de mouvement l'excitait énormément. Il avait le corps si parfait de son homme à sa merci. Le sexe avec lui était parfait, mais là, il sentait bien que c'était quelque chose de plus fort. Ses coups de reins étaient toujours plus brutaux, et chacun prenait du plaisir comme jamais. Bien qu'ils aient essayé de retenir le moment de la jouissance, le plaisir fut trop fort et Nasir lâcha prise en premier et éjacula sur son torse, l'éclaboussant de ce liquide blanc. Agron sentit la chair autour de lui se resserrer suite à la jouissance de son amant, et il ne put que se libérer aussi en lui.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, le temps de refaire face suite au plaisir intense qu'ils venaient de s'offrir. Au bout d'un moment, Agron reprit ses esprits et se retira du brun. Il lui retira le bandeau et le détacha. Nasir se redressa pour embrasser son amant, puis ils s'allongèrent sur le lit.

« Ton jeu était génial ! »

« C'est vrai, j'ai adoré, mais j'aime quand même beaucoup voir ton visage quand tu es en moi ! »

Tout en disant cela, Nasir grimpa sur son amant et l'embrassa tout en le caressant, ce qui réveilla le désir d'Agron. Il fit passer le brun sous lui et commença à l'embrasser. Leur nuit n'était pas finie, elle ne faisait que commencer. Ce nouveau jeu avait allumé un brasier ardent de désir en chacun d'eux et ils ne pouvaient que l'atténuer qu'en unissant leur corps, encore et encore.

FIN


End file.
